Candy Lanterns and Magic
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Minty and Kimono have a job in Equestria's ponyville. Leaving home they travel to ponyville to get the job done. What they didn't expect was to bring a villian home with them. Will Minty and her friends be able to stop Discord? Or will they need the elements of Harmony?
1. Chapter 1

My little pony and My little pony: Friendship is magic are owned by Hasbro.

Kimono stared at herself in the mirror. Her pink fur gleamed against her purple mane and her cutie mark of yellow Japanese lanterns popped out of the mirror. She smiled when she realized that it was sunny out.

"Kimono, hurry up! We've got a job to do in Equestria!" Minty complained. The peppermints glowed against her green skin, and her pink and white mane gently lay against her cutie mark as she impatiently tapped on the floor in Kimono's workshop.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Kimono complained as she grabbed her tools and ran with Misty to the hot air balloon. When they got in they flew to ponyville, which took about three days before they eventually landed. Once they did land Minty and Kimono got on the ground, and tied their balloon so that it wouldn't fly away. Once they did that they were met by a pony that looked a lot like Pinkie Pie.

"Are you new to ponyville? I haven't seen you before so you must be new to ponyville!" She gasped, talking entirely too fast, and soon she began to sing.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, a fine welcome to you! Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, I say how do you do? Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, I say hip, hip, hurray! Welcome, welcome, welcome, to ponyville today!" She sang to the two newest ponies to ponyville.

"Pinkie Pie, you're going to scare them!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Did she just say—" Kimono started.

"Pinkie Pie?" Minty agreed in shock.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, they don't _look _scared!" Pinkie Pie complained.

"Rainbow…"Kimono said in shock.

"Dash?" Minty also said in shock.

"Uh what's up with you two?" Pinkie asked as a purple Alicorn flew down.

"A winged-horn pony?" Kimono asked with shock.

"Are you girls here about the lanterns I need?" Twilight asked. Kimono walked over to her.

"That would be me!" She smiled. Suddenly another winged pony landed on the ground.

"Fluttershy! There are new ponies here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Oh um…hi." Fluttershy squeaked. Suddenly a unicorn with purple hair appeared.

"Rarity, Rarity, you have to see this!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Did she just say…" Kimono started.

"Rarity?" Minty finished as they gaped like a fish. Suddenly a burnt-orange earth pony showed up looking frantic.

"Ya'll have those ponies showed up yet? I need help with some candy right now!" She frantically asked as Kimono walked with Twilight into her library.

"That would be me! I can't wait to make candy with you!" Minty exclaimed as they went over to Sweet Apple acres. When they got there Minty grabbed a bowl, some water, sugar, and strawberries. She started by filling the bowl with water and once she did that she put the sugar in the water.

"Do you need help with anything Hun?" Applejack asked, watching her begin the candy-making process. Soon Minty rolled a strawberry over the sugar and put it on an edible toothpick as she made all the candy. This process took at least an hour to do. Eventually they were done and Applejack wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Whoo-wee! That's a mighty fine candy you got there…um…" Applejack's voice trailed off as she didn't know the mare's name.

"Minty, my name is Minty." She answered.

"Well Minty we really outta check on yer friend. Kimono was it?" Applejack smiled as she led Minty to Twilight's library. Once they were inside the library they found six boxes of different Japanese lanterns inside them and they each stared in shock.

"You… How… Where?" Minty asked with shock as Kimono laughed.

"Magic silly! Twilight's really good at it!" She laughed as a huge crash was heard.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked as a grey mare with a blonde mane and bubbles as a cutie mark entered the room.

"Sorry, I'll fix your mail box soon… ha ha ha." She laughed with embarrassment as she went back outside. She then fixed the mailbox and put the mail inside as she took off.

"Derpy!" Twilight screamed in anger as she put a spell on the mailbox to prevent it from happening again.

"Is she always like that?" Kimono asked while scratching her head.

"Pretty much." Pinkie Pie muttered as Minty started helping with the decorating. Pinkie Pie could have used her cannon but Minty wanted to do the decorations the old fashioned way, despite Pinkie's complaining, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. After an hour the decorations were up, and the party began as the Apple Family put their apple dishes on the tables.

"Hey everypony I want you to welcome our new friends Kimono and Minty!" Pinkie Pie screamed into a microphone as the audience started cheering.

"Pinkie Pie!" Minty screamed, trying to get her to stop.

"I'm so happy I've made some new friends. They make lanterns and create candy. Can't you see it's oh so lovely in Po-ny-Vi-ll-e today? Happy, Happy, Happy, this is the best day ever!" Pinkie Pie sang for the two newest ponies in town, which only made them run out of the library embarrassed.

"Quick Kimono, get to the hot air balloon!" Minty shrieked as they ran away from the library. Kimono followed and they started running.

"Man that Pinkie Pie is annoying! That was so embarrassing!" Kimono complained as she bit into the rope. Minty climbed into the balloon with the money she and Minty made and Kimono joined her in the balloon. Letting go of the rope they flew away from Equestria and returned to Ponyville.

"You're back. H-How was Equestria's Ponyville?" Wysteria asked as she bashfully moved the hair away from her eyes.

"Oh it was great! They had delicious food and threw us a party, and paid us good money and—" Kimono shut her up by putting a hoof over her mouth.

"Personally I hated it. All the locals were either hyperactive, clumsy, boring, loud, or cheap!" Kimono complained.

"You've got to calm down." Rarity, a pink unicorn with a yellow, orange, pink, blue, purple, and green mane said to her friend, trying to get her to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Whooves was working on the Tardis when he opened up a portal. The portal lead to the other ponyville, and Derpy flew inside the portal without hesitation.

"Derpy, no! You don't know where it leads!" The doctor cried out though she was already on the other side by the time the doctor went through it. Discord had already created a portal to this world so he was already there. The doctor jumped in the portal as it closed behind him, and he froze in horror when he looked at the state of things. Everything was clouded in darkness, and cold from the lack of sunlight. Most of the rivers were blood red, save the few oceans that were left unharmed.

"What has happened here?" The doctor exclaimed, looked around what was once ponyville. Derpy cried out in fear and clung to the doctor with tears of fear. Suddenly they were met by Sweet Berry, but something was off about her. Her green and purple mane was no longer fluffy with life, her blue eyes were lifeless, and she had a demonic look in her eyes. Her dark pink skin was now more of a dark reddish-pink color which The Doctor thought of as blood.

"No, get away from me!" He cried, running away from the thing in front of him. Derpy screamed as she was forcefully pulled apart from the doctor. She began to feel the suffocating atmosphere of this place when she was apart from him, and she never realized just how much of a protective barrier the doctor and she had around each other when they were near each other until this very moment when they were apart.

"Do…c…to…r." She coughed as the darkness wrapped around her body. The doctor was currently in Pegasus form so he grabbed her with a wing and flew around the darkness until he was fast enough to create a tornado, which did get the darkness off of Derpy, but it was now wrapped around Doctor Whooves.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Derpy asked with concern. The doctor turned as grey as the darkness in this world, and Derpy gasped with shock as well as tears.

"No! Doctor!" She cried, holding onto him in tears. The doctor stared at her with a lifeless expression in his eyes, not reacting to her sobbing. He continued to let her hold him in tears, as he knew that she needed to let out her feelings. Eventually she stopped crying and Discord flew over to Derpy and Discord Whooves.

"Awww shouldn't you be saving these ponies? That is what you do isn't it?" Discord taunted the grey doctor.

"I'm tired of saving these miserable whelps. Why can't they save their own flanks once in a while?" He complained which Discord laughed at.

"This is perfect. Without you to save them this land will be absorbed in chaos!" Discord guffawed. Soon the darkness wrapped around Derpy and her already grey coat lost its shine.

"Pathetic, so pathetic. You don't want to save anyone? What's wrong, are you too afraid to save them?" Derpy laughed at Discord Whooves.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Discord Hooves shouted as tears poured down his face.

"Aw you're crying. When did you become so _pathetic_?" Derpy taunted, getting as close to his face as possible.

"Will you quit it?" He growled, pushing her out of his face. Derpy continued to taunt him until he ran inside the Tardis and refused to come out. Discord smiled at the fact that his plan was working, and he flew over to Unicornia for a while, as they had as of yet to be met with the Chaos. Meanwhile in Equestria's ponyville it was slowly becoming dark over there as well. Twilight was reading the newest Daring Doo book when she felt her Element of Harmony activate.

"Huh? My crown is acting strange. I'd better go see if it's happening to the others." She said as she marked her place in the book before running over to each pony's home. Sure enough all six elements were activated which foretold danger.

"Girls, I don't know where that portal leads but wherever it leads they need our help. I can feel a great darkness inside the portal." Twilight said to her friends. They each nodded and they each walked into the portal together. Once they were there they took in their surroundings.

"Oh my gosh!" Applejack screamed, looking at the darkness and devastation.

"This is horrible!" Fluttershy cried.

"It's too dark." Pinkie wined, putting two hooves in the air.

"Come on guys! Let's get rid of this darkness!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"I have to agree." Rarity complained as they put on their elements of harmony. The darkness became stronger in reaction to the elements of harmony, and the land started getting cold.

"It's so cold." The main six complained, shivering. Rarity used her magic to wrap them in outerwear, as she could feel it getting cold. Cheerilee the now grey unicorn walked over to them with a smile, and used her magic to trap them all inside a room covered in mirrors.

"Good, make sure you keep them here, I've got work to do." Discord smiled, patting her head as he appeared before Rarity, transforming into Hoity Toity.

"Hoity Toity? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to meet me until next week." Rarity asked.

"Huh, is that what you're wearing?" Discord spoke as Hoity Toity.

"Errr yes?" Rarity asked, afraid of what he would say.

"Your designs are horrid!" Discord spoke, which blew his cover.

"Who are you? The real Hoity Toity loves my designs." Rarity growled, breaking free from the mirrors. She then shot out a beam of magic to the darkness, but it was to no avail. Discord appeared in front of Fluttershy as Twilight.

"You're pathetic. You're scared of everything! You can't even tell me off can you?" Discord yelled as Twilight.

"You're not Twilight!" She yelled, breaking free of the room. Rarity and Fluttershy ran over to the darkness, fighting off the dark creatures as they waited for the other ponies to break free of the enchantment.


End file.
